warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht/ Appelpoots verleden/ het verhaal
Hoofdstuk 1 'Ze zal haar ogen heus wel open doen, Cederbloem.' De rood bruine poes sloeg haar staart om de kleine kitten heen. 'Ze overleeft het vast niet!' zei de rood bruine poes weer. 'Ja, ze overleeft het wel, kijk maar, haar ogen gaan open.' De poes keek opgelucht naar het kleine poesje. 'Hoe heet ze, Cederbloem?' vroeg de andere kat weer. 'Oh, als je dat echt wilt weten.... Goed dan, Eikenblad. Haar naam is Appelkit.' Appelkits zusje, Noordkit, Liep zachtjes naar haar toe. 'Zusje?' vroeg ze. 'De medicijnkat is hier om jou te helpen, als je wilt.' Zaadkit, een van hun broertjes, struikelde over Noordkits staarts. 'Kijk eens uit zeg!' riep Noordkit.'Stil, Noordkit. Je zusje moet zich concentreren.'Uiteindelijk stond Appelkit op. 'Moeder? Wa...Waar ben ik? Het is hier koud!' een bruin katertje rende naar Appelkit. 'Eindelijk! Je kunt kijken!' riep het kleine katertje, die Appelkits tweede broer Houtkit was. 'Ja, Houtkit. Wie is dat?' vroeg Appelkit. 'Oh, dat is de medicijnkat, Eikenblad.' Eikenblad knikte. 'Wie is eigenlijk de vader van de kleintjes?' vroeg ze. 'Dat gaat jou niets aan, Eikenblad!' snauwde Cederbloem. 'Oke, Sorry,' mompelde de medicijnkat. Daarna liep ze het hol uit. 'Jullie vader is uh....uh.... Staalstaart. Maar...Hij is gestorven.... Vlak voor jullie geboren werden.' Eigenlijk loog de moederkat, want er was geen Staalstaart doodgegaan in de SchaduwClan. Stiekem sloop Zaadkit de kraamkamer uit. Hij botste tegen hun leider, Hartster aan. 'Zaadkit...Kijk inderdaad beter uit.' De naam Hartster klinkt alsof hij heel aardig is, maar dat is hij niet. Hij vervolgde Half-Clankatten. Hun vorige medicijnkat, Lavenderlicht, was ook vermoord door Hartster. Cederbloem werd dus een beetje bang wanneer hun leider de kraamkamer binnenkwam. 'Dus de kittens hebben hun ogen al open? En ze staan ook al? na een dag?' Cederbloem knikte. 'Na een dag, Hartster. Het zijn sterke kittens.' Hartster keek Appelkit aan. 'Hmmm..... Deze is anders dan de andere kittens. Er is niemand in de Clan die er zo uit ziet.' Cederbloem verstijfte heel eventjes. 'Maakt dat..... Wat uit?' vroeg Appelkits moeder. 'Ja, want zo zien WindClan katten eruit.. Meestal dan.' Cederbloem slikte. 'Ik zeg het je nog een keer. Mijn partner is niet een WindClankat.' Hartster bleef haar aankijken. 'Ik zal je in de gaten houden. Als ik jou zie praten met een kater uit de WindClan, word je uit de Clan gegooid. En je kittens worden gevangenen.' Cederbloem knikte 'Ja, Hartster.' Appelkit was naar buiten geslopen. Ze sprong op de hoop verse prooi. 'Kijk Noordkit! Ik ben Clanleider!' Noordkit rende naar haar zusje toe.'En ik ben commandant Noordklauw!' 'En ik ben Appelster!' Zaadkit en Houdkit kwamen eraan rennen. 'Ik ben houtpoot!' Noordkit rolde van de hoop verse prooi af. 'Ik ben je mentor!' gilde ze. 'Zaadpels is hier!' riep Zaadkit. 'Dit is de LichtClan!' zei Houtkit. 'Prooi! Nu!' gilde Appelkit. Zo hard dat zelfs een paar leerling en hun mentors kwamen kijken. 'Hahaha!' lachte een leerling, Wezelpoot. Hoofdstuk 2 In haar dromen liep Appelkit door een gigantisch eiland. In dit eiland heette ze Appel Vacht, en zij was in haar dromen lid van een van de Eiland-Clans. 'Hoi, Appel Vacht.' zei een andere kat, genaamd Koude Storm. 'De eilanden zijn anders dan anders.' zei Appel Vacht. 'Inderdaad.' antwoordde Roze Bloem, een moederkat. Hun leider, Eeuwige Sterren, was in zijn hol met de medicijnkat, Licht van de Zon. 'De SterrenClan heeft tegen mij gesproken. Er zijn duistere katten die ons binnenkort zullen aanvallen.' vertelde Licht. Op de Eiland-Clans waren namen anders dan die van hun voorouders, de Clans van het Meer. Koude Storm huiverde. 'Ik hou niet van vechten. Ik maak mezelf nuttig met het vangen van prooi voor de OceaanClan.' Eeuwige Sterren gebaarde dat ze weg moesten gaan. Zijn voorganger, Natte Sterren, was een van de grootste verraders die de eilanden hadden gekend. Appel Vacht was een jonge leerling. haar mentor was Stille Nacht, een Vechtster. Zoeff! Een watermonster racete voorbij. De Eiland-Clans, de OceaanClan, SchelpClan, StrandClan en de AquaClan, hadden nooit echt veel last van watermonsters. Appel Vacht maakte zich zorgen. Duistere katten zouden hen aanvallen, en de Eiland-Clans voorgoed uitroeien? 'Kom je nog, Appel Vacht?' vroeg Stille Nacht. Appel Vacht ging met Stille Nacht mee. Licht van de Zon kwam het leidershol uit. Ze kwam op Stille Nacht en Appel Vacht af. 'Je bent gekozen.' murmelde ze. 'Appel Vacht moet naar de Boom van de Maan toe, om met onze krijgervoorouders te praten. Ga je mee, Stille Nacht?' Stille Nacht knikte. 'Het zal een goede oefening voor Appel Vacht zijn.' Zo gingen de 3 katten op weg naar de Boom van de Maan. Licht wist precies waar ze heen moesten om de Boom van de Maan te bereiken. De Boom van de Maan lag op SterrenEiland, waar ook Grote Vergaderingen worden gehouden. Ze liepen langs de vergaderingsplek, die de Droom Sparren heten. 'We zijn er bijna.' zei Licht voor de Zon. Toen kwamen ze bij een glinsterende, witte boom aan. 'Tik nu de boom aan met het puntje van je staart, Appel Vacht.' Appel Vacht deed wat de medicijnkat zei. Ze viel in een diepe slaap, maar werd daarna wakker in een wit gebergte. Voor zich zag ze een van haar voorouders uit de WindClan, Stekelpoot. Hij was vermoord door Tijgerster. 'Stekelpoot?' vroeg Appel Vacht verbaasd. Naast hem stond Ochtendbloem, zijn moeder. 'Welkom, Appel Vacht. Jij bent een van de gekozen katten uit je vorige leven om je Clan uit dat leven, de SchaduwClan, te verlaten.' Appel Vacht hield haar kop schuin. Ze begreep niet wat Stekelpoot haar probeerde te vertellen. Ochtedbloem vervolgde: 'Je had een ander leven. Dit is jouw tweede leven. In dat eerste leven is er een vreselijk gevaar voor jou en je gezin. Vlucht, Appel Vacht. het enige wat Hartster wil is de profetie vernietigen!' De twee SterrenClan katten vervaagden, en Appel Vacht wred wakker. Voor zich zag ze Licht en Stille Nacht. Maar voor ze het wist verloor ze het bewustzijn. Hoofstuk 3 Appelkit dacht goed na over haar droom. De enige woorden die ze nog herrinderde waren, Vlucht, het enige wat Hartster wil is de profetie vernietigen. Als ze niet zou vluchten, zou Appel Vacht dan niet bestaan? Appelkit keek rond. Ze was helemaal alleen in de kraamkamer. Voshart en haar kittensa waren buiten aan het spelen. Cederbloem was met haar broers en zusje verdwenen. Appelkit besloot haar geurspoor te volgen. Het leidde naar de WindClangrens, waar Cederbloem stond te praten met een WindClankat. 'Appelkit? vroeg de WindClankat. 'Ik dacht dat ze gestorven was, maar nu ben ik blij dat mijn dochter nog leeft. 'Briesklauw?' raadde Appelkit. 'Appelkit.' begon Cederbloem. 'We gaan weg. Naar je vader toe.' Appelkit werd verdrietig. Ze was goede vriendinnen geworden met Wenskit, die de dochter van Voshart was. 'Ik wil niet weg! riep Appelkit. Cedeerbloem zuchtte. 'Daarom had ik je ook in de kraamkamer achtergelaten. We gaan nu met Briesklauw mee naar de WindClan.' Appelkit volgde met tegenzin haar moeder. Haar nestgenootjes bleven stil. 'We zullen hier een patrouille tegenkomen die ons naar het kamp zal brengen.' Appelkit vloekte. 'Hee, wel een beetje beleefd zijn voor de WindClan commandant.' zei Cederbloem. In de verte kwam Snelster met een patrouille de helling afracen. Wensgloed, de partner van Snelster, kwam met Hulstpoel, Aadelaarpoot en Ragsnor achter hem aan. 'Dus dit is jouw familie.' zei Snelster. 'Ja, inderdaad Snelster. Zoals we al hebben besproken komen zij bij de WindClan.' Snelster knikte. 'Kom maar mee.' zei briesklauw tegen zijn partner en jongen. Opeens hoorden ze keihard gebrul van de SchaduwClan. 'Deze katten ontvoeren 3 van onze kittens!' schreeuwde Hartster. Wezelpoot pakte Noordkit bij haar nekvel. 'Laat me los, stinkende haarbal!' spuugde ze.Een krijger, Vloedklauw pakte Appelkit op. 'Help!' jammerde Appelkit. Houtkit en zaadkit konden nog net ontsnappen. Briesklauw rende blazned achter Wezelpoot aan terwijl Vloedklauw Appelkit ontvoerde. 'Cederbloem! Briesklauw!' gilde ze wanhopig. Maar niemand was er, behalve Vloedklauw. Ze kwamen uitendelijk bij het kamp aan. Hartster had een speciaal Gevangenenhol gemaakt, waar het heel donker was. Vloedklauw gooide Appelkit in het donkere hokje. 'Ik wil naar Cederbloem!' riep Appelkit, maar er kwam geen antwoord. Appelkit viel in slaap. In haar droom was ze in een sparrenbos en ook hier was het donker. in de verte zag ze een grijze poes. 'Welkom, kleintje..' zei de poes. 'Ik ben een kat van de SterrenClan, en ik ben Gifvacht. Ik kan je helpen, maar in ruil daarvoor moet je mijn bevelen opvolgen. Weetje, eigenlijk ben ik je moeder, en niet Cederbloem.' Appelkit keek geschrokken naar de poes. 'Maar als je van de SterrenClan bent....' piepte ze. 'Dan woon je toch in een soort paradijs?' Gifvacht schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat doet er nu niet toe. Cederbloem heeft me vermoord, zodat jullie dachten dat zij jullie moeder is.' Appelkit hield haar kopje schuin 'Als jij echt mijn moeder bent zal ik je bevelen wel opvolgen!' riep Appelkit. 'Goed dan... zei ze.'dit kan een beetje raar voelen, maar ik haal je uit dat ranzige nest.' Gifvacht had eigelijk gelogen. Zij was Appelkits moeder niet. 'Wat doe je met me?' vroeg Appelkit geschrokken, want ze voelde geen controle meer over haar lichaam. Hoofdstuk 4 Gifvachts plan was gelukt. Ze zou die domme kitten zo manipuleren dat ze alles deed wat zij wou. Nu had Gifvacht het lichaam van Appelkit in haar macht. 'Nu zal ik wraak nemen op wat Cederbloem mij heeft aangedaan!' siste ze. Gifvacht ging het hol uit in Appelkits lichaam. 'Hoe durf jij het hol uit te komen, lelijke trol!' riep Vloedklauw, de bewaker van het Gevangenenhol. Gifvacht sprong bovenop het hol en krabde een van Vloedklauws schrammen open. 'Appelkit, wat doe je?!' hoorde ze de stem Eikanblad schreeuwen. 'Dat gaat jou niks aan, medicijnkat.' blies Appelkit.'Gifvacht?' vroeg ze. 'Hoe.... Kun je het raden?' Eikenblad knikte. Gifvacht verliet Appelkits lichaam. 'Ze wil jou, Appelkit. Ze wil dat jij Cederbloem haat, want zij was ooit, een grote heldin voor de Clan. Ze vermoorde Gifvacht, met haar duistere plannen.' Appelkit hoorde in haar hoofd de stem van Gifvacht. 'Vertrouw haar niet, Appelkit. Wat zij vertelt zijn leugens! Cederbloem wil de Clan overnemen en de krijgscode vernietigen.' Appelkit wist niet wat ze moest doen. 'Ik zal alles doen om jullie verraders te doden!' brulde Hartster woedend.'Mama! Papa!' riep ze. 'Appelkit, gaat het wel?' Appelkit kon niet zien wie het was, want ze verloor het bewustzijn. Ze was zo uitgeput, gewond en ze had gewoon rust nodig. Ze werd wakker in het hol van Jeneverstaart, de medicijnkat van de WindClan. 'Goed zo kleintje.' zei hij tegen Appelkit. 'Ze herstelt snel. Vlugpoot, breng haar wat te eten.' beval de medicijnkat. 'Ik heb het koud,' kreunde Appelkit. Nadat Vlugpoot wat eten naar Appelkit bracht, ging hij haar vachtje likken zodat ze het weer wat warmer kreeg. ' B...B...Bedankt,' murmelde Appelkit. Vlugpoot mauwde verlegen iets onverstaanbaars. 'Appelkit, je bent veilig!' hoorde ze de stem van haar moeder zeggen. 'Briesklauw vond jou op Schaduwterritorium. 'Hoi!' hoorde ze een stemmetje. 'Ik ben Stippenkit. Jij komt van SchaduwClan, vertelde mama.' Appelkit knikte. 'Ja.' kreunde ze. 'Stippenkit, laat Appelkit maar slapen. Ze is gewond.' hoorde ze een moederkat zeggen. Appelkit viel in slaap. Ze kwam in een wit gebied, en zag allemaal geesten van katten. 'Ben ik dood?' vroeg ze. 'Nee, hoor. Dit is gewoon een droom.' Een kat kwam uit het niets en drukte zijn neus tegen Appelkits neus aan. 'Wie ben jij' vroeg Appelkit. 'Ik? Ik ben Vederstaart. Gaat het goed met jou?' Appelkit knikte. 'Gelukkig, trouwens, ik kom zeggen dat er binnenkort ook een gevaar zal komen in de WindClan. Het gaat om die Gifvacht.' 'Gifvacht? Maar zij vertelde me dat ze in de SterrenClan zat,' piepte ze. 'Kom mee, Appelkit. Het verhaal gaat verder op deel 2